Talk:Chakram Launcher
Trivia? I really have to question whether or not the current trivia for both this article and the Reckoner Armor is really trivia. Each weapon and armor in ME2 and ME3, was more than likely designed by someone, and I'm sure if we looked hard enough, we'd find out who. To me, it just doesn’t seem like good trivia. Lancer1289 17:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Seth McFarlane is a pretty prominent creator and has never done anything for Mass Effect before. He has a significant following and it seems perfectly valid as a trivia point. Der Schreiber 18:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Um...Last Time I checked, Seth McFarlane still isn't involved with anything Mass Effect releated. Lancer1289 18:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that it's thin, but I can't come up with any reason to remove it given the context of trivia sections for other weapon articles. I'm neutral as to whether or not the statement should be removed. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha SETH MacFarlane made family guy, TODD Mcfarlane made the armor.GodPlageon 05:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it should stay. It's unusual and unique for a Mass Effect armor (or anything really) to be designed by someone who is very prominent outside the franchise. I wouldn't even say it's thin, it's actually quite surprising and interesting.JakePT 08:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::To my mind, this is significant for just that reason. Whenever a game has items designed or drawn by an artist notable (in Wikipedia terms) outside of the game it becomes itself Notable. For instance Borderlands and its Eridian weapons designed by Keith Thompson, who is most notable for his contributions to steampunk literature and games. Wintermut3 07:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition on Steam? Steam offers a version of the demo while the other demo version is offered by this "Origin" thing that EA runs. I have personally never heard of Origin before, but I kind of assume that these bonus items will only be able to be obtained through this Origin system (as its EA's owns it). Can anyone confirm? It is seemingly relevant to the article to verify. Balitant 04:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Anywhere you play it will be fine, you just need to sign into your EA account to activate the entitlements. All versions of the game let you do that.JakePT 05:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Balitant 05:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition on Origin? I have played (and finished) the Reckoning demo twice now while being logged into my Origin account, and while I received the Reckoner armor, the Chakram Launcher does not turn up in my profile in Bioware's SocialNetwork. But I definitely got the message that I am to receive the items within the demo. Anybody here sharing my experience, or did the Chakram Launcher turn up on your profile? --Armitage III 10:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I played the Xbox version and both items appeared on my profile, but there was a delay. Try checking your profile again in 24 hours or so. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I originally had problems getting the Chakram Launcher to unlock as well (I played the PC version of the demo using the Origin server), although a second playthrough of the demo (skipping the Well of Souls portion) got it to unlock. It may be due to your computer losing connection with either the EA or Origin servers before the data upload is made. All I can recommend is run the demo in a windowed screen so you can check that you are still connected to Origin, and try completing the demo again. - Zaxares 00:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::How do I connect my Xbox gamertag with my Bioware account? I put in the same email address, but, aside from that, I do not know what else to do. Missing Mandible 02:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Log in to your EA/Origin account here and check your profile. Under "Console Personas" it should list your Xbox 360 gamertag. To confirm if the demo bonus items are unlocked for your account, check here. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I did that. It doesn't list my gamertag, unfortunaately. Is there a way to connect it? Missing Mandible 20:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Try these instructions. If that doesn't work, you might have contact EA to resolve this. Once your gamertag is linked with your EA account, play the Amalur demo again and check the BSN entitlements page I linked to above to confirm that the items have been unlocked (they'll appear at the top of the list). -- Commdor (Talk) 20:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It's been more than 48 hours now. Well, I'll try playing the game in a window. Losing the connection to the EA servers happens when I play DA or ME at times, so that seems plausible. Thanks for all your help. --Armitage III 09:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Im having problems with this stuff too now. Was very angry because of the demo wasting my time. Seems it's not only me 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Weapon use I noticed this page doesn't have information about its usage yet. I just started playing with this gun and it seems to fire much like a Halo plasma pistol. YOu can rapidly press/release the trigger for rapid shots or you can hold it down for a charged up attack. Ammo powers also work with this weapon and due to the relative size of the shot, they pretty much activate every time. Very useful with cryo ammo. Freakium 02:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I should add that AP mods do not allow the Chakram Launcher to penetrate cover/armour, Although AP ammo will convey benefits such as extra ammo/damage so it is still of some use. Corvette3 13:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Then add them. We still need the information. Lancer1289 16:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I would, but im not sure how to write it in.Corvette3 06:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Why does it have a barrel if it doesn't use it? :S This isn't explained in the wiki page, nor is it mentioned in trivia as a curious feature of the weapon. The chakram is charged between the lil space near the top of the gun, so can't understand why there's a circular barrel. LordSchmee 11:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to go with flashlight - the lens is probably shrouded an inch or so within the tube, to keep it getting damaged. That's speculation, though, so we can't add it. --Martolives 22:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition on PS3? I downloaded the Reckoner Demo, played it until time expired, and lo and behold I have no Chakram Launcher or Reckoner Knight Armor. Suggestions? I found the answer. It's in this article: http://www.egmnow.com/articles/news/how-to-unlock-your-mass-effect-3-items-in-the-reckoning-demo/ The article states that you have to play the demo BEFORE playing Mass Effect 3 for it to unlock. It clearly showed screens at the beginning of the demo where a notification popped up saying the content had been unlocked. I guess it's a ploy to get you to buy Mass Effect 3 so if you already have it you get nothing. No wonder some people think of EA as a soulless, money grubbing corporation. Well, luckily for EA my hatred of them is only surpassed by my love for Bioware. I haven't got it. So I completed the KoA: Reckoning demo and I haven't got the gun. I have the armor and everyhting, but I haven't got the gun. I play on Xbox, by the way. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 16:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :For me to get everything, I had to boot up the demo (armor) and then sit through the 45 min time limit (gun). Try that. Also in the future please post questions like this in the forums.--Xaero Dumort 17:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I did both. Still haven't got the gun. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 17:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Accurate Information? There's some information on the page that don't fit my experience with this weapon. My Shepards usually are played as engineers, adepts or sentinels, so they have little weapon boosts from the powers with the exception of the sentinel (but is not comparable to the soldier and infiltrator on this matter). But this weapon simply rocks against Brutes, Ravegers and Haversters. Playing a Sentinel level 50 with a Chakram Launcher gave me better results than a Paladin or Disciple, all weapons level V, equipped with the barrel and ammunition capacity mods also level V and using AP ammo as bonus power. I tend to keep my weigh capacity as low as possible, my usual load out is the Tempest + Paladin or Disciple (if I pick the weigh capacity bonus then I use the Wrath after gattering the money). But recently I'm using this weapon with a Tempest as side arm. Ravagers are dead meat with this weapon, using only one clip (7 shots) left them with only one bar of armor and there is a huge benefit, the disc explosion kills the swarmers spawned by it; against Harversters the kill is also faster, specially if you aim to the head (on Thessia I was able to kill the 3 harversters in the final push to the temple, wich lead to the comical result of seeing the asari gunship crashing out of nowhere); brutes are also killed very fast with a clip and some 3 or 4 more shots. Using this gun with a fully evolved Warp is nasty and the kill is even faster. The disc explosion has one benefit don't described n the page, sometimes it stuns the enemies, living room to using Shepard's powers, is very handy against Marauders. Also, there's official confirmation that AP don't work with it, because that's not what I experienced. Brfritos (talk) 05:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bug? If charged/charging when entering a cutscene, it will get locked in the charging status and unable to fire. (potentially possible with all chargeable weapons.) Midnightpiranha (talk) 15:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Bug 2 Tis hasn't happened to me, but there is another bug: if you restart from right before you acquire the launcher, the floor just... Disappears. You keep falling through it, and therefore, have to restart the entire sequence--TW6464 (talk) 15:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC)